


A Letter Home

by aldersprig



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot's, in Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Home

_Dear Mom, and Dad..._  
  
Carrot turned and looked at Angua, sleeping across his bed. The moon was new tonight, and she was sprawled in human form, but he could see, in her lines, the wolf she was sometimes. He thought about her running beside him, about the way she looked when she came in sweaty and filthy after a day Defending the Peace. He thought about the rare moments when she was out of uniform and not wearing fur. He thought about the moment when he thought that, perhaps, she had died.   
  
He looked back at the paper, and thought about trying to put all that into words.   
  
 _I am, in Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this Love Meme](http://aldersprig.dreamwidth.org/tag/lovememe)


End file.
